Happy Valentines Day
by Dark-Psyko
Summary: Just a little SonAmy one-shot I wrote for Valentines Day. Please don't flame as I know myself I'm not much of a writer. Also rated T for swearing in the beginning. And I dont know how the underlining thing happened.


_**Happy Valentines Day**_

[A/N] - I started writing this on Valentines Day 2009. That may be the day its submitted, maybe not. We'll see. Also, I don't own Sonic or any part of the Sonic universe. That belongs to Sega. Lucky bastards… And in this story, Sonic is 21, Amy is 18.

Today was a day like any other day for Sonic. Except it was Valentines Day. Our blue hero knew that he would see a burden today, waiting at his door. This particular "burden" went by the name of Amy Rose. Still, the cobalt hedgehog got up from his bed and went straight for a shower to wake him up a bit. 15 minutes later, Sonic came out of his bathroom with a towel around his waist. Quick as a flash, he put a pair of black boxers, white socks, blue jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt on. Along with his trademark red and white sneakers as well, of course. He then went to make himself breakfast, which was simply bacon and toast. Afterwards, he switched his TV on, which happened to be on Dave. _Top Gear_ was on. In this particular episode, Jeremy, James and Richard were attempting to cross the English Channel over to France in amphibious [A/N - I spelled amphibious right!!!] cars that they modified from their original designs. Sonic laughed a couple times during the show. The cobalt hedgehog then looked at his clock.

12:00. That's when Amy said she was coming over.

DING DONG!

_Shit. How am I to escape this?_

_Right on freakin' time…_

DING DONG!

"SONIC! I know you're in there!" A familiar female voice shouted.

_Ah shit._

Sonic opened the door. He saw a pink female hedgehog, wearing a black woollen sweater and light-blue jeans.

"Hi Amy, didn't expect you over this early."

"Sonic. I said I was coming at 12..."

"Yeah, but I thought you'd be a couple minutes later."

"Whatever. Here's a Valentines Card!!

"Oh! Thank you.. very… much." Sonic said, as politely as he could, as he got a gift from **Amy Rose**.

"Do ya like it?" Amy asked, with deep hope in her eyes.

"Yeah… I… I like it… very much." Sonic muttered.

"What?"

"I said I like a lot."

"You don't mean that!" Amy said in a scolding voice.

"I don't?" Sonic immediately grabbed her by the waist, pushed her against the wall and delved into a sweet, passionate kiss. Amy tried to pull away from it, because of the suddenness, but realised something that only usually happens in her dreams was happening to her in real life. She was kissing **Sonic**! She then kissed him back with equal passion. She tasted sweet and he tasted amazing. They both seemed they had lost contact with the outer world, focusing only on each other and the kiss. After around 5 minutes, they pulled apart from each other and slowly crept back into reality.

"Well, that was… umm… nice… I can see you liked the card…"

"I can see you liked the kiss. Happy Valentines!"

RING RING!

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming…" She picks the phone up. "Hello?"

"Hey Ames, it's Sonic. I was just… uh… wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner with me?" She can just hear him as his hand is covering one part of the phone. "Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!"

"Sure, I'd love to! Pick me up around 7, ok?"

"Ok!"

Back with Sonic…

"I cannot believe she said yes! Even with me being really nervous, she said yeah!" Sonic was overjoyed that she said yes, and he had fallen in love with Amy ever since that kiss.

Sonic was ready to go to his car now. 6:30. Sonic wore a dashing black tuxedo with trousers to match and a red bowtie. He flared the engine up and drove to Amy's house. He pumped the horn and she came out, in a beautiful outfit. She wore a deep red dress, red hair band, red bowtie in her hair and red dress shoes.

"Hi! You're early! And are you handsome!

"Why thank you Amy! You're looking very pretty yourself!"

"Aww, thank you Sonic!"

So they drove to one of the fanciest restaurants in Station Square, The Gilded Knight. They both ordered the lobster and they both enjoyed every last bite.

"Man, am I stuffed!" Sonic in a surprised voice.

"God, I feel like a massive boulder that's had a BIT too much to drink!" Amy had drank a full bottle of 10% alcohol wine and Sonic had drank 3 quarters of a 15% alcohol wine bottle, so they were both a BIT tipsy. Well, when I say a bit, they are a little drunk, but Sonic can still drive fine.

"Sonic, you shouldn't drive. You might crash and I don't wanna see a totalled Mercedes SLK.

"It's ok, really Amy. I'm fine. Just a tad drunk, cause you know I'm quite immune to alcohol." The cobalt hedgehog insisted.

"Ok, if you say so."

Amy was quite tired so she was using Sonic as a sort of pillow, which he didn't mind at all. After around 20 minutes, they arrived at Amy's house.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for tonight. Happy Valentines Sonic!" She proceeded to give him a sweet, long kiss.

"It doesn't HAVE to be goodbye for tonight if you don't want it to be!"

"Ok, you can stay here tonight Sonic…"

"Yay! Happy Valentines Day Amy!"

The pink hedgehog wasn't listening and was drifting into dreams, until Sonic gave her a long, romantic kiss.

Well, that pretty much wraps up my little SonAmy Valentines Fanfic. All you have to remember is…

Happy Valentines Day. 


End file.
